The Tale of a Slytherin
by Kara and Katie
Summary: From a rather evil slytherin's point of view "So you've said it, take your dingy old robes and remove yourself from my presence." (by the way, this isn't our view on things. please R&R!)
1. TO HOGWARTS

Disclaimer! We own nothing! Except Sereinae and all her family,

belongings (except those thought up by JKR), etc.

Note: Please review at the end!

Chapter One - To Hogwarts

The scarlet and black train that was the Hogwarts Express loomed over the platform. I looked longingly at the steam engine that would take me away from my foolish, ignorant, muggle parents. They just didn't understand magic, they thought it didn't matter. The fools, magic is powerful, more powerful than their simple muggle minds could ever begin to comprehend.

"Goodbye, darling!" said my mother. I wished she would just let me go. How embarrassing it was, standing there with her and her stupid, homemade, polka-dot wizard's robes. I suppose she was trying to seem like a witch, but her attempts failed pitifully.

I finally pulled myself away from my mother and managed to board the train, lugging my trunk behind me. On top of it sat my albino cat, Malevolence, surveying all with her red-eyed stare. She leapt gracefully onto my shoulder as the trunk tilted and bumped up the stairs. She glared at everyone we passed while I tried to find an empty compartment. I finally found one at the back of the train and, after shoving my trunk under the scarlet seat, I sat down. Malevolence jumped onto my lap and I stroked her, watching the countryside out the window.

I was disturbed from my peace by the compartment door opening. In walked a short, red-headed girl with rather old-looking robes. I was surprised, since mostly people avoid me. I think they are jealous. At any rate, I don't want them around, either.

"Hullo," she said. I simply stared at her; Malevolence did the same. The girl seemed a bit put off by the sight of us.

"My name's Ginny," she said.  
"So?" I answered.  
"W-well, I just wanted to say hullo," she said.  
"So you've said it, take your dingy old robes and remove yourself from my presence." Ginny seemed to be offended by this for some reason, and she left in a huff. I went back to staring out the window, satisfied with my dealings with that filth. She was probably muggle-born. It seemed about twenty minutes later, when another disturbance entered my compartment. This time it was a red-headed boy, most likely the brother of that Ginny. He marched in, but stopped suddenly when he saw me.  
"Er...er..." he stuttered, his anger seeming to dissolveinstantly.

"Are you mute, boy?" I asked.  
"Er...er...er..." he seemed to be panicking, casting about for something intelligent to say. However, he failed. "HulloI'mRonhowareyou?"

"What did you say? What language are trying to speak, gibberish? You failed even at that." I said. His mouth hung open. "You might want to close that before something flies in there," I commented calmly. He closed his mouth as if I had ordered him. Hmmm... that might become useful.

Then a boy with black hair much like my own, though rather unruly, and a girl with bushy brown hair ran in saying, "Ron, you had better not get into a fight before..." She seemed to realize that her friend was no longer able to function correctly. He didn't turn. The girl suddenly started giggling in a stupid muggle way and a sudden look of understanding came upon the boy's face. We all stood there like statues except for the girl who was clutching a stitch in her side. I looked on haughtily and Malevolence glared. The awkward silence was quite satisfying. The black haired boy was the first to speak.

"Hullo, my name is Harry; I believe you've already met my friend Ron."

"Oh that's his name, is it?" I asked. The girl was beginning to calm down, slowly. "He wasn't quite able to articulate it earlier." THAT comment made the girl laugh even harder. Did she ever shut up? "And who is that?" I asked, nodding at the girl consumed with hysterics.

"Hermione," snorted the girl, managing to pull herself together for that short moment. Harry seemed to be the most in charge of his emotions, and, nodding to me, he dragged them both out of the room. Finally, peace and quiet.

I was left alone for quite some time. After a few hours, I fell asleep. Yet when I awoke it was to the red-headed boy standing there staring at me. Quite annoying, however... maybe he would become useful in time. He started when I sat up.

"Iforgotmenamewouldyoutellyours?" he said stupidly. I smiled.

"My name is Sereinae Seeviktae, and I believe yours is Ron." I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Your friend told me earlier, remember?"

"Er...yes, yes! Of course I remember. So, what's your name?" I looked at him unbelievingly. This was going to be quite a bore. We "talked" for a while before the train came to a stop and a man announced over the loudspeaker that we had arrived at Hogwarts.

Kara: If that was horrible, I am sorry. The only way for me to know that it was horrible, is for you to review. So REVIEW!  
(Sorry, I do have a bit of Sereinae in me…)


	2. Malfoy, Fred, and George

Disclaimer; We own Sereinae Seeviktae! She is OUR character! We do NOT, however own anything that JK Rowling owns. Got  
it? I hope so. Read on!

Chapter Two - Malfoy, Fred, and George

I got off the train (Ron carried my trunk off, but then his friends dragged him away). Dark, reptilian horses with wings and white eyes were harnessed to carriages nearby. They were thestrals. "Carriages pulled by thestrals," I thought to myself, "how odd. And a little morbid for Hogwarts…"

"Hullo," said a voice behind me. I turned to see a blond haired boy, pale, with a crooked smile. "I am Draco Malfoy," he said. He seemed to be expecting my name.

I hesitated, then staring at him coldy said, "So?"

"Excuse me! You'll want to treat me with more respect, I'm of the Malfoy family, you know." He was insulted. Good, but not good enough.

I snorted, "Yes, I've heard of your family." And I had heard of them, evil people, they were. They did nothing that wouldn't benefit themselves. In with Voldemort, and proud. "How proud?" I thought. I looked him over, making sure the action was obvious to Malfoy, "A pale lot, aren't you?" I said. "I suppose that must come from years of cowardice..." I gave him a short laugh and sarcastic bow. "Which side is your family on now, Voldemort's? It changes so often I can scarce keep up." I watched as his face went red with anger.

"My family are not cowards and do not change sides. But what about YOUR family? You won't even tell me your name, are you so ashamed?"

"Listen, _Malfoy_, I don't associate with traitors," I snarled. I leaned over to speak quietly in his ear, "You'll have to earn the privilege of knowing my name."

"Why you filthy Mudblood..." He didn't get a chance to finish. Just then, two identical red-haired boys came up behind me. One went over to grab Malfoy.

"That's enough!" He said. He walked to one of the carriages and threw the startled boy in, magically locking the door.

"You alright?" Asked the other. All thoughts and words vacated my mind and I could only nod. "Malfoy's a bit of a git, don't mind him." He smiled down at me. Oh, I melted. What a beautiful smile. "Oy! Fred!" He turned away and I got ahold of myself. What was I thinking? The other boy, Fred, came away from Malfoy's new prison and walked over. I went back into a daze watching him. "I'm George," said the first boy. "My brother here is Fred." Fred held out his hand.

"Spiffing to meet you," he said. I shook his hand. He smiled and I looked at him. "Hey, cat got your tongue? What's your name?" I was snapped out of my daze, but I still felt quite strange.

"Sorry, Im Sereinae Seeviktae," I said. My voice sounded funny, though I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason...

"Hi Sereinae," said Fred

"Come in our carriage with us!" said George, pulling me towards one to the right.

"Okay."


	3. The Carriage Ride and The Sorting

Disclaimer; I own Sereinae Seeviktae! She is MY character! (and  
Kara's too) I do NOT, however own anything that JK Rowling owns (nice wording, eh?). Got  
it?? I hope so. Read on!

The inside of the carriage seemed old, judging but the worn state of the seats. Patched, how disgusting. Two sad and droopy roses, positioned on opposite walls of the carriage were a shade darker than the twins shocking red hair. One of the twins, I can't tell them apart, put a rose gently behind my ear. A faint fluttery feeling arose in my stomach, but unfortunately it took me time to squash it. I smiled before I even realized what I was doing. "Stop! Stop!" said a voice in my head, "Get control of yourself, you git! What are you doing?!"

I took the rose out from behind my ear, looked at it, and dropped it disdainfully on the seat. I gave Fred (I think) an icy look, "It's," I glanced at the rose on the seat, "dead!" Fred gave me a puzzled look, but George yelled, "Oh no! Get out of the way, CPR!" He then dived between Fred and I and commenced giving the flower CPR. It was quite an odd sight and when he was finished, he said, "It's better now," as if he had given flowers CPR every day of his life. As I looked at the flower, the stem broke, and the top fell to the floor. George followed it remorsefully with his eyes.

Fred said, "Now look what you've gone and done, git!"  
George looked at his feet and mumbled, "Sorry."  
Something fought within me, my sane self tried to suppress a crazy feeling to say something to comfort him. He looked so sad...no! I blurted out, "You should be!"  
They looked stunned, and they looked stunned at me. The carriage came to a sudden stop, breaking the awkward silence that followed my outburst. I jumped out of the carriage, tripping over the step. I managed to regain my balance and I felt my face go red with embarrassment. I ran into the crowd, and heard my name called up near the front. I quickly gathered myself together and pushed through the mob.

A tall and rather sharp looking professor questioned me, "Sereinae Seeviktae?"  
"Yes."  
"Come with me then," said the professor.

I wondered where she was taking me. I soon figured out. I was dragged into a room swarming with what seemed to be first years. They were all silent. I mumbled something about stupid first years, and surveyed them with a condescending look on my face.

"Aren't you too old to be getting sorted?" asked an obviously dull first year.  
"I'm an exchange student. I've been transfered from Durmstrang, if you must know. I'll be a fourth year," I said in what was perhaps one of the most bitter voices I had used on the whole journey.  
"Oh," the first year mumbled, "sorry."  
"Good," I remarked under my breath.

The tall professor sauntered into the room. "Hullo first years, and Sereinae," she said.  
"How dare she point me out?" I thought. I already didn't like her, whoever she was.  
"I'm Professor McGonagall, and you're about to be sorted. Despite what your siblings may have told you, you will not be wrestling trolls, nor will you have to try any magic whatsoever." She gave a faint smile, as if it was supposed to be a joke.  
No one laughed. They all just trembled. It was quite a humorous sight, all of those first years scared of whatever was going to sort us.  
"I'll take you into the hall, single file! Follow me," said Professor McGonagall  
I was in the back so as to not stand out as much.

There was a frayed, patched and rather disgusting looking hat on a stool. My immediate reaction was, "No one in their right mind will so much as try to make me put that thing on my head."

The hat started singing. It sang a song about each othe the houses (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw) in a dreadfully nasal voice. Slytherin sounded the best by far.

The professor started calling out names. "Alloniese, Kamier." The boy proceded to put the hat on his head, (I shuddered) and sat there patiently. Suddenly, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" And so the sorting went, until she called my name. "Sereinae Seeviktae." I walked calmly up to the stool, looking cruelly at everyone sitting happily at their tables. I touched the dirty hat and decided that since it seemed to be the only way, I might as well try it.

I slipped the hat on my head and heard a little voice in my head. It was even more irritating than it had been when it had sung the song because it was right in my ear. It seemingly whispered things as though it could see all of my thoughts and ambitions that I had hidden away in my brain. It seemed to be conflicted. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed to the whole room.


	4. Pug boy and Professor Snape

Disclaimer: Yo yo yo homies (don't ask) Well, sorry it's taken MONTHS to write  
this and get it up, and it's not all because of the repairs being done to   
fanfiction. Well, okay, lets get down to it, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT JKR  
OWNS BUT I DO OWN SEREINAE SEEVIKTAE! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! NOW READ ON AND  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. "Well, of course," i thought, rather pleased.   
I got up from the stool and walked to the Slytherin house table. I scanned it,   
looking for a place to sit. I saw that Malfoy boy looking evilly at me, I   
smiled at him. I sat down in an empty spot next to a girl with brown hair   
fixed in a neat bun and a black-haired boy with a face that reminded me of  
a pug dog. The pug boy turned and looked at me, looked me over is more like   
it. I said, "What are you looking at, boy? Oh, I'm sorry, I thought dogs   
didn't sit at the table."  
"Watch it," he said.  
"Watch what? You? I'd rather not, thanks, i might get sick."  
"If I were you I wouldn't talk to me like that."  
"Why? You've got a great family? Who bred your parents? Though, they couldn't  
have done a very good job...." The boy took out his wand and pointed it at me,  
I took out mine, but kept it hidden, so he couldn't see what kind of a   
counter-curse I was going to use. It was one that would bounce the spell back  
onto the caster, twice as worse. I smiled, and he said the incantation for a   
rather unpleasant spell that would give a person a smell worse than any skunk.  
It bounced back at him, of course, because even though the counter was   
complicated, I have always been great with magic. He smelled horrible. I   
smiled even wider, but put the sleeve of my robes in front of my nose and   
mouth, and put my wand away. It wouldn't do to cause trouble on the first  
day of school, you know.  
He smelled so horrible that everyone in the Great Hall groaned. A   
sharp-faced and greasy-haired Professor came our way. Since everyone was  
trying to get as far away from pug boy as possible, I felt it only made sense  
to do the same. The Professor went over to him with his robes over his mouth  
and nose like I had done. He examined him.   
"Who did this to you?" he asked the boy.  
"That new girl," he said.  
"Sereinae Seeviktae?" The professor looked around. He saw me. "Come forward,  
girl," he said. I walked through the crowd, and stood in front of the   
professor. "Did you do this?" he asked me.  
"No," I said. The professor did not look convinced.   
"Show me your wand," he said. I took out my wand and handed it to him.  
"I can find out if it was you. Are you going to change your answer?"  
"No," I said again. He looked at me, then took out his wand and said,  
"Prior Incantato!" Out of my wand came a mist that shaped itself into the   
symbol of a simple blocking spell. The professor looked at it, then looked at  
me, then looked at pug boy. "Foren, give me your wand."  
"B-but professor...." said the boy whose name was obviously Foren.   
"I'll have none of that, Foren Pursin!" said the professor, "Give me your   
wand!" The boy gave it to him, and the professor performed the same spell on   
his wand. The mist shaped itself into the symbol for the skunk smell spell.  
"Pursin! You know there is no fighting is this school. Detention." He turned  
to me. "That was a rather nice blocking spell you performed. You learned it  
at Durmstrang?" He seemed a bit impressed.  
"Yes," I said, I was surprised he wasn't punishing me.  
His voice had been a little quieter when he had complemented me, so that only  
I could hear him, now he raised his voice, "There is no fighting in school,   
Seeviktae, so you may do well by using only simple blocking spells from now   
on." He looked at Pursin, "Go to the hospital wing, Foren." Then the professor  
walked back up to the teacher's table and talked with Dumbledore.  
  
Note: Well yes, i do have more ideas for this particular chapter, but i have  
other things that are going to need to take priority. So please review, and   
all that, buh bye! 


	5. Annoying Conversations

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K.Rowling owns. But I (and Katie) own everything else in the story. I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review when you're done. Please review, even if all you say is, "Stupid." Please review. Thank you, and read on. 

    Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the teacher's table. "If everyone will just remain calm for a moment, I'll get rid of the smell and you can go back to enjoying your feast." He raised his wand and, saying an incantation, seemed to wave the skunk smell away. When it was gone, and a few students had stopped being nauseous, the school went back to their food and conversation. I had just sat down and begun eating when the girl on the other side of me decided to put the latter into effect.     "I heard you transferred from Durmstrang," she said, "What did you do that for?"     I agreed with her, really. Who would want to go here instead of there? But, I couldn't tell her why, I couldn't tell anyone why. "None of your business, is it?" I said.     "Are you asking me?" She said. Stupid git had a mischievous glint in her eye.     "No, I'm telling you. It's none of your business."     "Fine, I just wanted to know if the rumors are true."     Rumors. Rumors, my foot. I smiled, that trick was a favorite of mine. I used it a lot at Durmstrang. I smiled wider, oh, the havoc it caused.     "What are you so happy about?" The girl asked, obviously irritated that her trick hadn't worked.     "What's your name?" I asked. I was in a mood for a good trick.     "Ginny Weasley," she said, then narrowed her eyes, "Why?"     "None of your business." I got up and moved toward where the Malfoy was sitting. I sat down in the empty spot next to him. He seemed surprised, but suspecting a trap.     "Do you know Ginny Weasley?" I asked him.     "Well, I know of her, yes," he said warily. "It's never good to consort with muggle-lovers."     So the girl was a muggle-lover, then. How disgusting! Well, back to business.     "So you're a muggle, then?" I asked him, putting on my best surprised look.     "What?!"     "Well, you said she was a muggle-lover, and since she's in love with you..."     "What?!" He was really thrown off, but then his suspicion kicked in. "How do you even know Ginny Weasley?"     "I was just talking to her."     "What, with your psychic abilities? She's all the way across the room!"     "If by room, you mean table..."     "No, I mean room! Ginny Weasley's a Gryffindor!" Gryffindor? I looked back at the Slytherin girl who'd sat beside me. But, she's said the name right off, without even thinking... Argh!! How could I fall for that! What a slimy mudblood. But, to fix my current situation...     "Did I say she wasn't? I was talking to her on the train, dolt." He smirked.     "Really? And why were you talking to her? Perhaps you're a muggle-lover yourself." He raised his voice a bit, others at the table started listening in.     "Because there was no one better to talk to," I retorted. I got up once again and moved to the end of the table. I made sure to glare at everyone sitting nearby, so as to discourage conversation. Thankfully, it worked. 

Kara: Sorry it's taken me practically YEARS to update this. I've been really busy. And then, I couldn't remember the idea I'd had for the chapter. So I had to post this. Hopefully I'll have something better to post in the future. Please review anyway!! 


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada: Hogwarts is not mine, J.K. Rowling's characters are not mine, Sereinae is mine and Katie's. Ok, great. Enjoy this very short chapter.  
  
I was in a void. Pitch-black darkness surrounded me. All I could see was my own body and hideous pajamas my parents had bought for me. Obviously a dream. I kicked my feet around a little, no ground. A strong wind blew suddenly and I guess it moved me because I ran into a cold, stone wall. A toombstone, I thought, running my hands over it. Worn-down grooves met my fingers as they searched the middle of the stone. I traced the letters; S..e..r..e....no...oh no! Please.... Voices began laughing horrible, greedy laughs. Voices that were familiar. Then I was falling. Falling into more nothingness and I felt that feeling again. That blind and total fear that just takes over when you think you are going to die. My heart jumped into my throat as a white line shot up into the nothingness and formed the Dark Mark above my head. I cried out. Pain shot through my arm and I sat up straight in bed covered in little beads of sweat. I quickly pulled back my sleeve and stared at the mark on my arm that matched the one in my dream. It was growing more clear, and I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming. The pain got worse with every passing second.  
  
Throwing off my bedsheets, and trying to keep as quiet as possible while moving as quickly as possible, I left the dormitory. 


	7. That Night

Disclaimer: Everything that J.K. Rowling owns I do not own, but everything that is of my or katie's invention belongs to me and katie. Okay, read the chapter.  
  
My heart was pounding so loud I was sure I would wake up everyone in the castle. I was breathing pretty hard, too. I just couldn't keep the fear down. I couldn't think. Where could I go? Every creak of a floorboard, every strange sound was Voldemort coming after me. Wasn't he the only one who could activate the Dark Mark? He came back last year, and now he's been told about me, and now he's coming. I started to walk faster. And then stopped dead. My arm was suddenly on fire. I could think of nothing but the pain, and then my mind was filled with horrible things. Memories. A screaming muggle, writhing and twisting and in so much pain! Her body wracked with sudden jerks and spasms, and then she was silenced. A flash of green light came from my wand and the screaming just stopped. "Now wasn't that fun?" A hushed voice said in my ear. I wanted to scream, to yell, to throw up. But I couldn't. They wouldn't let me. "Say yes.." I felt the spell being renewed, the wave of calmness and happiness trying to take over me, but I was still looking at the muggle girl dead on the ground and I fought the spell. "No, it wasn't fun...no...no it was not..." I tried to say, but the spell was too powerful for me. I couldn't break it, but I had to break it! The voice spoke again, "ready for some more fun?" It asked, "Look over there." I fought it, but my head turned without my permission. A small child was walking through the street, obviously lost and scared. "Oh God, no," I thought, but the voice was there again, and my feet began to move toward the child, my wand arm raised.  
And I heard a gigantic crash. I was back in Hogwarts. A suit of armor lay scattered all over the floor. My arm was no longer hurting, but my fist was and my throat was a bit sore. It took me a moment to gather my wits and remember that I had screamed and punched the metal suit."Oh crap," I thought,"Someone had to have heard that." I stood still and listened as hard as I could for teachers or Filch or whoever might discover me. Someone grabbed my arm and I screamed again. A hand covered my mouth.  
"Quiet, child!" Commanded a familiar voice. "Lumos." A light flared up from a wand, revealing the sweaty face of Professor Snape. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour, Miss Seeviktae?"  
"I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't say that I'd been summoned by Voldemort and was desperately going absolutely nowhere. "I felt sick," I finally began, "I was going to see Madam Pomfrey..." He wasn't buying it. Suddenly another stab of excrutiating pain was sent through my arm. I gasped and dropped to my knees. When I looked up again I saw that Professor Snape was holding his right arm. The light from his wand illuminated his expression. His face was twisted, in pain. "Could it be?" I thought. The pain stopped then and he straightened and looked at me. I could see the understanding come to him as he put two and two together. He offered me his hand which I took and stood up, my legs weak beneath me. He held me up until I could get my feet to work properly.  
"Come with me," he said, and began walking. I followed.  
  
Note: So, how was that? 


	8. Flight

Disclaimer: Everything that J.K. Rowling owns I do not own, but everything that is of my or katie's invention belongs to katie and me. Okay, read the chapter.

"Come with me," he said, and began walking. I followed, my mind racing. A death-eater at Hogwarts? Suddenly my heart and lungs felt as if something was trying to crush them, my hand moved slowly to the pocket in my nightgown where I kept my wand.

"Nowhere is safe," I thought, "If Hogwarts is not safe then nowhere is safe. How could Dumbledore let a death-eater into his school? Of course, I got in. Dumbledore doesn't know. He doesn't know, I have to tell him!" I tried to remember which corridor would take me to the headmaster's office, but my thoughts were moving too fast and I could not organize them. And then one of them struck me hard; what if Dumbledore doesn't believe me when I tell him I don't want to be a death-eater anymore? What if he arrests me too, and they send me to _Azkaban._

"Nowhere is safe," I thought again, "nowhere at all!"

"Incarcerous!" I shouted, pulling out my wand and aiming at the dark man in front of me. As ropes appeared out of the air to bind him I turned to a hallway at my left and raced down it, turning again quickly to dodge spells that might come my way. I ran as hard as I could, chased by angry spells and curses and flashes of light as I tried to find my way out of the place I once thought would be my sanctuary.

Finally I found some stairs and practically flew up them. Wait, flying, that would be the best way to leave! I'm a pretty fast flyer, my Quidditch team at Durmstrang won our school cup last year. But my broom was underneath my bed in the dungeons, and so was Malevolence, and all my spell books! I was torn, do I go back and lose the small head start I've gained? Or do I keep going, leave my cat, and try to steal some other broom?

I ducked into a room across the hall from a very large tapestry showing a man trying to fit trolls into tutus and shut the door quietly. I needed to think, to gather myself together. And then I turned around and was so startled that I could only stand where I was and stare, even though death or imprisonment was only seconds behind me. Before me was a room with a large open window, and below it lay Malevolence, sitting atop my broom and beside a black sack.

Malevolence lifted up her head and meowed at me quite sensibly, telling me to stop staring like a fool and get myself on that broom. I pointed at the doorknob with my wand, magically locking it, and then quickly picked up broom, cat, and sack (looking in it I found my most treasured spellbook and cloak). I pulled the cloak around Malevolence and me, tied sack to broom, and flew out the window, heading for the trees.


End file.
